<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four's A Party by yourgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234613">Four's A Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourgirl/pseuds/yourgirl'>yourgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourgirl/pseuds/yourgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This is a fanfiction of Four's Company, the best story ever written. Louis and the Styles triplets fall in love!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_angel_z/gifts">vampire_angel_z</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_angel_z/pseuds/vampire_angel_z">vampire_angel_z</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfiction of Four's Company and I have the author's permission to write the story in my own words and change it a little.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why is he here again?” Louis grumbles when he spots the alpha inside the coffee shop he works at.</p><p>“Because he loves you?” <em>Niall the novelist </em>as Louis knows him giggles as the tall alpha winks at them both, and takes his favourite seat by the window.</p><p>Louis sighs. “Can you go and ask him what he wants?” Louis doesn’t feel the need to be flirted with this early in the morning. He gets enough of that from, well everyone. Even sweet, cute Niall isn’t immune to Louis’ slender figure, big blue eyes and apparently the apron around his waist is some kind of come on to people.</p><p>It’s difficult being an omega. Louis closes his eyes and wonders how Harry would feel if he knew Louis isn’t a real omega, just a fake.</p><p>“I am going to invite him over here…” Niall moves to get up but is surprised at Louis’ strength when the omega pulls him back down toward his seat. “Wow…”</p><p>“Niall,” Louis smiles tightly, “I need you to not do that, in fact, I need you to not talk to him again.”</p><p>Niall is happily married to a couple of good-looking doctors and wants the same for his friend, best friend as Niall refers to Louis even if they have known each other a few months. Louis suspects Niall is a tad bit lonely despite having two handsome husbands to go home to, Niall wants someone to talk to in his personal life. And if Louis is happily married to Harry and his brothers, then Niall will have someone to talk to about his marital problems. Not that Niall has any because his husbands are perfect.</p><p>“But I love him,” Niall blinks, his baby blue eyes getting even wider.</p><p>“Then you go mate with him.” Louis says offhandedly.</p><p>Niall does not mind the rude tone at all. He loves Louis for the mean, hateful submissive he is. All omegas, especially one in his circles are mean but a different kind of passive-aggressive mean which cuts so deep, it leaves one confused for a second. Louis is a straight shooter, and Niall has no doubt if the pixie-faced brunet was an alpha, Niall would have done anything to mate with him. “Him and his brothers?” Niall squints at the idea of having three more husbands. It’s not unheard of, but Niall couldn’t possibly keep that many people happy. “I don’t think it would work.”</p><p>“Fine,” Louis hands a woman her change. “Then stop bothering me about it.”</p><p>“But if you married them then we could go on double dates.” Niall closes his laptop lid.</p><p>“Niall,” Louis turns to where the blond has slammed his laptop lid shut in a petulant manner. “If you want to spend time with me outside the coffee shop, you can you know.”</p><p>“Yeah but,” Niall huffs, “Look how pretty.” He whines as he gestures to the beautiful alpha seated by the window, checking his phone as every omega and beta nearby openly stare at him.</p><p>Louis wrinkles his nose at the behavior from thirsty submissives fawning all over Harry. “Pretty isn’t always good, Niall.”</p><p>“Ugh, you are really going to waste this opportunity.” Niall, fully aware that Harry can hear him from a modest distance away, mock whispers at Louis. “You two would make very pretty babies.”</p><p>“Uh,” Louis blinks at the thought. Can he even have babies? He frowns when he ends up spilling hot coffee all over himself and rolls his eyes when Harry lunges from across the room as if Louis’ life has been threatened. “Stop it. What is the matter with you?” He snarls when Harry jumps over the counter and starts trying to clean Louis up.</p><p>“I don’t know I thought you were hurt.” Harry dimples adorably.</p><p>“What will it take to get rid of you?” Louis wipes his hands on his apron, ignoring Harry’s dilated eyes. People really like the apron on Louis, it really brings out his figure.</p><p>“Will you meet with me and my brothers?” Harry offers, ignoring Niall’s happy squeal.</p><p>“And why would I do that?” Louis wonders what Harry’s brothers are like. Are they tall and beautiful and delicate like him? Are they broad? Are they short?</p><p>Louis knows the Styles family has a lot of power in this country. In another world, if he was emotionally available, he would have jumped at the chance to join this family. Right now, Louis cannot handle those kinds of ties.</p><p>“Tell you what,” Harry takes Louis’ hands in his giant paws. “If you don’t like us, then you will never see me again.”</p><p>Louis’ heart hurts at the thought. “You don’t have to put it like that.” He frees his hands from Harry’s not liking the thought of Harry dying or leaving forever.</p><p>“And if you like us,” Harry grins, his dimples distracting Louis from the conversation. “You have to mate with us.”</p><p>Niall chokes on his chocolate.</p><p>“I have to mate with you?” Louis cannot believe his ears.</p><p>“If you like us,” Harry stresses on the word like, “You have to say yes to being our wife.”</p><p>“Wife?” Louis repeats mockingly. “I have to be your wife?”</p><p>“Yes,” Niall says dreamily.</p><p>“I am going to go and tell my brothers.” Harry climbs the counter, making Niall sigh because Harry is so tall and he moves so quick.</p><p>“What are his brothers like?” Louis says, after he is done cleaning up after himself and serving the two omega girls who give Harry hungry looks as he leaves.</p><p>“They…” Niall starts to explain and then stops. “You know what, you go and see for yourself.” He fans himself. “You have to get all prettied up for your date.”</p><p>“I can go like this.” Louis jokes, making Niall gasp.</p><p>“So kinky.”</p><p>“What the hell is kinky about a damn apron?” Louis scoffs, “Why are people so obsessed with this thing?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Niall has completely given up on writing. He is fantasizing about Harry, his crazy brothers, and Louis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He said yes.” Harry screams as he enters the apartment he shares with his brothers. “He fucking said yes.”</p><p>“Who said yes?” Marcel makes a fearful sound. Knowing Harry it’s something crazy adventurous that Marcel doesn’t have the strength for.</p><p>“Louis said yes,” Harry grins, his eyes a darker green than Marcel’s amber, glinting with joy. “He is going to date us.”</p><p>“Oh,” Edward frowns, “The boy you like?”</p><p>“I love him.” Harry dances around, eventually falling all over himself, the carpeted floor breaking his fall. “He’s the one.”</p><p>“Uh,” Marcel gives Edward a worried look. The older twin shrugs. “Harry, didn’t you say Amelia was the one?”</p><p>“Oh her,” Harry pouts, “She was <em>not</em> the one.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Edward holds out his arms, raising an eyebrow when Harry clings to him like a koala. “Every girl is the one. Why is this boy different?”</p><p>“Because he is a boy and I love him, and we would have such good babies.” Harry nuzzles Edward’s shoulder.</p><p>This reminds Marcel of high school. Harry was the popular football player. Edward was the smart one who got all the scholarships. Marcel was invisible.</p><p>“You said that about Taylor Swift.” Edward reminds Harry, trying to set him down. “Remember Taylor?”</p><p>“No,” Harry refuses Edward’s attempts to put him down.</p><p>“I do,” Edward sighs when Harry clings to him, “Harry, I have to work with her.” Taylor is a doctor at the hospital Edward works at. She has been even more unpleasant since Harry broke up with her.</p><p>“I don’t know her.” Harry whines when Edward forcibly removes Harry from his person and sets him down.</p><p>“I have work tomorrow.” Edward starts to grab his coat, before he leaves for the hospital.</p><p>“Then quit!” Harry obviously has strong emotions about this particular omega. “He is the one.”</p><p>“Can you switch with another doctor?” Marcel pleads with Edward, who sighs. “Maybe we should meet this omega.”</p><p>“Switch with who?” Edward asks, “Taylor?”</p><p>“Ask if she says yes.” Harry suggests as Edward walks out the door.</p><p>“Hazza,” Marcel groans as Harry throws his entire weight on his younger twin. “Are you sure about this Lewis?”</p><p>“Louis,” Harry giggles, “He’s my soul mate.”</p><p>That’s what Marcel is worried about. Even if someone is Harry’s soul mate, doesn’t mean they are right for sociopathic Edward, or nerdy Marcel. “I am sure he is, Harry.” He tries to placate his twin.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Louis said yes.” Niall says as soon as his husbands walk in through the door. “He’s going on a date!”</p><p>“That’s very good, sweetheart,” Zayn blinks as he notices a text on his phone from a certain Styles. “Edward wants to switch shifts with me.”</p><p>“He what?” Liam kisses Niall’s forehead and starts to head toward the shower, tired from pulling a double shift. “Since when does he miss a shift for any reason?”</p><p>“He’s going on a date tomorrow.” Niall pouts when Liam starts heading to the shower without his omega. “Louis said yes.”</p><p>“Louis said yes,” Liam and Zayn pause and look at Niall.</p><p>“Yeah,” Niall says, pleased to have both his alpha’s attention at once. “He wants to date Harry and his brothers.”</p><p>“Oh,” Liam blinks, a little confused. “Does Louis know anything about the brothers?” He asks, as Zayn gives him a knowing look.</p><p>There is a reason alphas as beautiful and rich as the Styles are still unmated, and not just because there is a world wide shortage of omegas. Girls fall over themselves for Harry’s attention, but it never works out. Also, the brothers are each crazier than each other.</p><p>“He knows Harry has brothers.” Niall responds, making Liam slap his forehead. “I think it’s a good match.”</p><p>“Niall,” Zayn says kindly, always kind to the small blond. “Would you want to date the Styles?”</p><p>“No, god, they are crazy.” Niall didn’t say it in front of Louis, but it’s how he feels. “They need a psychiatrist.” Even for alpha males, the three brothers are too much. Harry is too much of an extrovert, Marcel is too shy, Edward is too crazy. Niall wouldn’t want to take all that on. But Louis is strong. He is brave, and different from any omega Niall has ever met. “It’s a good match.” Niall says.</p><p>“I hope your omega is tough.” Zayn informs Niall. He knows Niall made a new friend, and he is beautiful, and Niall kind of loves him. “Are you sure you don’t want Louis for yourself?” He teases his adorable mate.</p><p>“I do,” Niall blinks up at Zayn, innocently smiling. “That’s why I want the Styles to date him.”</p><p>“Uh,” Liam says, shower forgotten, he knows how calculating Niall can be. Niall always gets what he wants. “What are you doing?” He asks his cute, seemingly harmless mate.</p><p>“Nothing,” Niall pouts when his husbands look at each other, giving each other concerned looks. “I am not doing anything.”</p><p>“Just go shower, Liam.” Zayn knows Niall is very clever, and plays everyone, including his husbands like a fiddle.</p><p>“Let’s go help Liam shower,” Niall starts to follow the tall, broad alpha male, hoping to soap up his back, but Zayn stops him, grabbing him around the waist.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t.” Zayn kisses Niall’s cheek as the blond squirms on his lap. “What are you planning?”</p><p>“I am not planning anything,” Niall makes sure he grinds down on Zayn’s crotch, and gasps when Zayn steadies him, not letting him seduce the lean, slender alpha.</p><p>“Niall,” Zayn makes sure he keeps his tone soothing and low, “We have talked about playing with other people’s lives.”</p><p>“But I love Louis,” Niall gives up trying to initiate sex, Zayn is too strong to out-maneuver. “And if he marries other alphas I won’t ever see him again.”</p><p>“Niall,” Zayn kisses the blonde’s forehead. The blond has lost a lot of friends this way. Omegas always get married and leave, disappearing into a sheltered home existence. When Zayn and Liam go to work, Niall is quite lonely. The husbands are happy Niall has a friend, and will be sad to see Louis go.</p><p>“I love him.” Niall likes being friends with Louis. “He is my best friend.”</p><p>“I thought I was your best friend.” Zayn teases Niall again.</p><p>“No you are more for decoration.” Niall responds with all seriousness. “Something I like looking at.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Zayn gets that a lot, “And Liam?”</p><p>“Strong,” Niall flexes his imaginary muscles. “Big strong man. Make sure you don’t leave me.”</p><p>“Niall, I would never leave you.” Zayn makes a surprised sound as Niall clings to him desperately. “Why would you think that?”</p><p>“Liam won’t let it happen.” Niall whines when Zayn holds him tight. His worst fear is Zayn leaving. Niall keeps having nightmares about it.</p><p>“I am not going anywhere.” Zayn nuzzles Niall’s face. “I took vows.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Niall sniffles. A lot of girls come sniffing around Zayn and Niall is perpetually afraid Zayn is going leave him, and then Liam will leave with him to go be with Zayn and Niall will just die.</p><p>“What happened?” Liam comes back from the shower to see that Niall is in Zayn’s lap, dried tears on his face.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Zayn says, feeling remorse at having upset his mate.</p><p>“Here,” Liam holds out his arms. “Give him to me, you can go shower.”</p><p>“I better not,” Zayn knows from experience that as soon as he gives Niall to Liam, the blond will wake up, and not sleep all night.</p><p>“Fine,” Liam starts heading to the kitchen, dinner in mind.</p><p>“I…” Zayn knows that this is his fault. He wants to apologize, again.</p><p>“I know,” Liam gives him a kind look. “Why don’t you two go lie down, I will bring dinner.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Zayn feels worse than he ever has.</p><p>“Yeah.” Liam looks away as Zayn carries Niall upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>